User talk:Reversinator
List of Paint Roller's recognizable paintings A lot of the time Paint Roller will draw something that has nothing to do with the Kirby series. *Soarar *Rick *Warpstar *Maxim. Tomato *Sleep Kirby *Rainbow Line *Food *Parasol *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Mr. Shine *Waddle Dee *Dale *Twizzy *Meta Knight *HAL logo *Mr. Frosty *2005 (the year KCC was made) *Waddle Doo *Crouching Kirby *Rocky *Invincibility Lollipop *Compact Star *Top Speed patch *Chilly *Glunk *Door *Stake *U.F.O *Wheelie *Scarfy *Pichikuri *Thudd *Mr. Bright *Winged Star *Rocket Star *Metal Block *Vitality *Maxim Tomato *Pacto *Kine *Chuchu *Balloon Bomber *Kirby standing on one leg *Waddle Dee *Kabu *Gordo *King DeDeDe *Mr. Tick Tock *Switch *Dark Matter *Para Scorceress *Swerve Star *Phan Phan *Kracko :Add Scarfy, Pichikuri, Bouncy, and Thudd. Also, "Chickie" is called Twizzy, and the stump is called stake. Keep your eye out for Mr. Bright too, he's supposed to be there. EmptyStar 00:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have already seen the Pichikuri, Bouncy and Thudd, but I forgot their names. Also, I never saw Mr. Bright, but I did see a bright sun. Reversinator Mr. Bright IS the sun. (not the actual sun) The last time I checked, Mr. Bright had a face. Reversinator ??? Huh? Reversinator What do you mean "last time you checked"? ::Alright, add Compact Star. EmptyStar 02:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Come on. It means something that has always been the same, like "Last time I checked, our planet had one sun and one moon." Reversinator I saw someone with a red visor. I didn't finish the picture though, so I'll be on the lookout for that. Gah, I see what you mean about Mr. Bright. There's two suns: one's Mr. Bright, the other's a big red sun. I found a pink slime-thing with a ribbon on its head. I also found something that looks like one of the rides from Kirby Air Ride, exept that it isn't from Kirby Air Ride. It's orange with a blue ball behind it. I ALSO found a blue fish with big lips and yellow fins. AND I found what looks like a Simirror, but with dark colors instead of vivid ones. ALSO, I found a yellow thing with red teeth and one eye. Do you know anything like those monsters? :Alright, you found Kine, Bouncy (?), and the Rocket Star. Checking for more soon... EmptyStar 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Explain the Simmor one more please. EmptyStar 03:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The yellow thing is Pacto. And, I think the pink slime-thing is Chuchu. Sorry to interrupt. Nope, there's no Bouncy. And now I found a fish with a fuse on its back and a skull mask. I'll explain the Simirror once I find it again. :Might be Balloon Bomber. EmptyStar 03:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dang, that's what I was about to say. Balloon Bomber it is. And new enemies: one has no limbs, is brown and has the =O face. The other is an egg with an opening in the middle. Inside it, a single eye. :Kabu and Mumbies? EmptyStar 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes and no. Also, I found an enemy that has a blue body and a duck bill, but I didn't finish it. Also, when you draw the single horizontal line, what the heck is the picture? I've come up with a piece of trivia! The top speed patch that is drawn is actually one of the fake items that you can "get" in City Trial during the Fake Items event. I've figured out the blue enemy: It's King DeDeDe! All right, I'll explain the Simirror one. Take a Simirror. Take away his hands and the star on his head. Give him electric blue hair, a grey hat and a dark purple robe. More info on the one with the red visor. He has a yellow... something on his head (I don't know what it is) and he has a grey face with an evil grin. :What shape is the yellow thing on his head? As for the simmiror one, explain the hair a bit more. EmptyStar 17:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) For Simirror, the hair curls on each side, like a J. Actually, don't you have Canvas Curse? :Yeah, I do, but I was never good at Paint Panic. EmptyStar 19:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, could it be Drawcia? EmptyStar 19:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't really have Canvas Curse. Not even a rom of it. I just know what the characters are if they're familiar to me. :::Alright, I found it out. Its a Para Scorceress (the things Drawcia sends out in the final battle). There's a pic at the bottom of Drawcia's page. EmptyStar 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) All right, on red visor's head is three orange spheres that appear to be on fire and two golden... antlers, I think. :Flamer? EmptyStar 22:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::OMG I know what the egg is! Its from Celestial Valley!!! EmptyStar 22:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC)